


Take Every Single Bit

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Severus Snape, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, I needed something to stimulate my brain instead of cartoons, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sinistra is as good as an Original Character, Smut, Sort Of, Top Severus Snape, Wrote this becuase I was fed up of watching cbeebies, or my brain would turn to mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Snape stood at the threshold of his bedroom in a crisp white shirt and black trousers, his robes already discarded when he entered his chambers. He stood in silence, his hands buried in his trouser pockets and, like a predator stalking its prey, he watched the woman waiting for him on his bed.::The woman must have been here for a while, as he noticed her shiver slightly. The corner of Snape's lips twitched at the thought.
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Take Every Single Bit

Snape stood at the threshold of his bedroom in a crisp white shirt and black trousers, his robes already discarded when he entered his chambers. He stood in silence, one hand buried in his trouser pockets and, like a predator stalking its prey, he watched the woman that waited for him on his bed. She was on her hands and knees, her round, dark arse and pussy on display. She was bare, only wearing silk, olive-green, blindfold. Her head dropped between her shoulders, her long, dark, hair draped over her head, and she was breathing deeply. Both of her wrists was confined, in a long-chain set of handcuffs that were attached to the bedposts. These handcuffs were his design; anyone can put them on, but no one could get out of them, except the person who owns them. The chains were long enough for the person to be on their hands and knees comfortably - not to leave any marks.

The woman must have been here for a while, as he noticed her shiver slightly. The corner of Snape's lips twitched at the thought, then rolled his hand over clothed cock at the view before him, not making a sound; keeping composure.

After what must have been at least five minutes, Snape advanced to the bed, and removed his shirt as he went. The clack of his boots on the cold wooden floor the only evidence that someone, bar the woman's breathing, was in the room. At the sound of someone else in the room, she snapped her head around to the direction of his boots, she opened her mouth as in to say something, but nothing came out.

He stood quietly beside the bed for another minute, then cupped her slightly damp, cold, pussy. The touch made her jump.

'Tut tut,' he said low and deep.

He slowly began to rub her pussy until it was wet and warm then dipped two fingers in her and curled. She squirmed under his touch but made no sound, her head down lips pressed tight together; his lips twitched higher this time.

Snape spread a palm and curved it around and over arse and, slowly, moved his flat hand down her spine until it ended between her shoulders, thumb and forefinger around the base of her neck. He firmly pushed her shoulders down and held her still.

Snape muttered something under his breath, and the chains to the handcuffs shortened somewhat, pulling her arms higher. She started to tug at them.

Snape gave a short laugh then leaned to her ear, 'The more you pull, Sinistra, the shorter they get,' he warned, his hot breath skimming against her cold skin.

'Snape.' Is all her, quiet, rough voice could return.

'Stay... Still,' he demanded and pulled away from her, Sinistra did as was told. Snape stood by the bed as he pulled off his boots, then unzipped his trousers; Sinistra moved her head in the direction of the noise and her brows raised above the blindfold. Snape hooked his fingers over the hem of his trousers and pants, and removed them swiftly, freeing his thick hard cock and stroked a few times.

The bed dipped as Snape climbed on behind her, and he placed his palm between her shoulders again. But instead of holding her still, he slowly stroked down to her arse, stretching onto her thigh and hummed, she shuddered.

'I am going to fuck you. And you, _Sinistra_ , are going to take every single bit of it!' he purred his voice smooth like honey.

Sinistra pulled her arms, and the chains shorted again, jerking her arms up, and she whimpered silently. Her arms were now slightly bent - one more time, two at the most, and her arms would be fully vertical and fixed.

His grip took hold of her hip, and he penetrated her deep heat in one swift thrust, this caused Sinistra to take a sharp intake of breath and curl her fingers tightly.

He thrust into her gaining more speed and force. He was starting to lose composure and grunted with every hard thrust. Her slick body inched up the bed slightly after each hard push, and the headboard banged into the wall. His breathing was laboured. He was starting to sweat, and his hair was sticking to the base of his neck.

He leaned over Sinistra and took a fistful of hair, whispered something and the handcuffs and blindfold vanished. Still gripping on to her hair, he curled his other arm around her chest then abruptly pulled her up to sitting position onto his lap, which made her gasp. His arm wrapped tightly around her chest. Her sticky back was flush to his chest, and he pushed up into her. Sinistra's head dropped back to his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut, and she met every thrust he delivered. His head inclined on hers and her hand came up to caress the side of his face. One of his hands kneaded her breast and flicked, and twisted, her nipples, and the other hand lowered to her wet pussy rolled over her throbbing clit - still holding her tight against him.

'Fuck, Snape, yes!' she cried moments later and started to grind on his cock.

Minutes later, Snape felt his balls draw up, 'I am going to cum,' he cried then stilled a couple of thrusts later, and emptied his hot white seed hard inside her, with a low deep groan. He proceeded to rub her clit firm and fast until she came with a cry of profanities her back arching away from his chest. He kissed her moist temple when she came down from her orgasm, then she fell forwards, and he fell sideways, their breathing laboured.

After a few minutes of deep heavy breathing, Sinistra broke the silence.

'What took you so long? I was waiting for _ages_. It wouldn't be a bad idea to put a warming charm around your bed either.'

He looked at her and rose an eyebrow. 'It was not _ages._ Do not be so dramatic. It was fifteen minutes, twenty max.'

'It bloody felt like ages... So, what took you?'

'Dumbledore called me to his office when dinner had finished. I said I was busy, had something important that I needed to take care off, but he insisted.'

Sinistra snorted slightly.

'You have no idea how uncomfortable it is sitting opposite the old coot, and McGonagall, trying to listen to what he had to say, with a raging stiffy. A stiffy that would not go. Because all that was going through my mind was what was waiting for me back in my rooms. All the dirty stuff you whispered to me at dinner. I was just thankful that my robes covered it. Though he did eye me suspiciously when I kept fidgeting trying to adjust my aching cock.'

'What was so important?' She added.

'Fuck knows. I was not listening.'


End file.
